Living Life As Runaways
by Clover-Mist
Summary: After a tragedy that had a huge impact on the girls, two of them decided that there was nothing left for them there and decided to leave town. On their adventure they will face many horrors, meet new friends, and possibly fall in LOVE. VAMPIRES INCLUDED :D REVIEW
1. Flash Back

Me: Sup people! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Please no bad comments, and review!

Berserk and Brat: JaneTK143 doesn't own the others or us! THX!

Living Life As Runaways Ch.1

Berserk's POV

I sighed as my eyes fluttered open.

"Can't go to sleep either?" Brat asked.

"Nope. Why are we sleeping here anyway when we have a car downstairs?" I asked sitting up.

"Good point. Lets go." She spoke as we began to pack all of our stuff. I hauled my book bag over my back and stepped out. Little drops of water touched my face. With the press of a button an umbrella popped open. I held it above us as Brat folded up the tent.

Metal clinking was heard as we walked down the stairs. I opened the door but ran into the janitor.

"What were you doing up there?" the bald cranky old man asked with a harsh tone.

"Doing your mom!" I said as I grabbed Brat's hand and ran towards the elevator.

"You had to say something stupid, huh." She whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"Someone had to do it." I smirked.

In the car, my best friend slept peacefully, while I on the other hand was having trouble getting some shut-eye. All that's left to do is think. I remember when my friends and I first got our powers. How much destruction we caused.

Flashback

"Yay tomorrow's our 13 birthday! We're finally going to be teens! Let's stay awake all night!" a girl with purple eyes exclaimed.

"Sure, I'm in, how bout you?" I asked eyeing a certain raven-haired clad.

She nodded. Brat excitedly jumped up.

"Let's play music!" she ran over my speakers and turned on some tunes.

Angel with A Shotgun by. The Cab

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…)

Get out your guns, battles begun,

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die,

With my heart on a trigger

We danced around like goofballs laughing at each other. The girl with green eyes tripped over a pillow. I snickered but stopped when a pillow was launched into my face.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be…

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting till the wars one,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

Next thing you know feathers are floating everywhere, pillows flying across the room, and four snickering 13 year olds. (Yup, I said 13 year olds.)

The laughter stopped when the lights began to flicker and the song stopped. Lighting shot out of Brat's hands and into the wall. Thank god our babysitter was 89 years old and nearly deaf.

"OMG! What the heck just happened" she exclaimed.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation…"

"Are you stupid? Look what happened!" green eyes yelled at me.

"Hey! Don't insult my intelligence!" I snorted as my hands began to glow red. The three of them backed away. I looked at my hands to find them covered in fire. They fire went away and I began to shake.

"Okay! Now I'm scared!" I said.

"Oh I wonder what I can do!" she squeezed her purple eyes shut as wind surrounded her.. She opened her eyes and squealed.

"This is awesome!" she jumped up and down.

Rocks shot through my window. "I have earth!" I turned around. Small pebbles were orbiting around her and all I could see was her raven hair blowing around.

"Maybe we can fly!" she said as she ran like lighting towards the door. I caught up with her but we were already on top of the roof.

"No don't do it!" I shouted to her, but it was too late and I heard a crack on the floor below us. I ran the two flights of stairs and out the door.

Sorry it's short. I'll I try and write every time on my spare time. Thanks. Review and favorite!


	2. Still Searching

Me: I'm back! Not that I've been gone for awhile, but I'm Back.

Living Life As Runaways Ch.2

Berserk's POV

(Still Flashback)

I stared at the lifeless body, her bones facing several directions. I bit my lip to refrain from crying. It was such a stupid thing to do. I jumped when I saw her body move.

Brat sat up and shoved her bones back into place. I sighed. Looks like we've found a new ability.

"Guys let's go to the park and test our powers out there!" she shouted as she came running, her purple eyes sparkling.

"Maybe we can fly. Maybe Brat wasn't trying hard enough. I mean, she did just jump off with no concentration…" I said hopeful.

I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined myself floating in mid air. I opened my eyes and there I was floating a few feet off the ground. I squealed with delight but was shoved to the ground when I tried to go higher.

After a billion hours we finally got the hang of flying and we headed off to the park.

"Try blocking my fireballs, k?" I asked looking into her green eyes. She nodded and I flung a medium sized fireball towards her. She ducked and the fireball crashed into a building.

"Try again!" two balls of fire hurtled towards her. Suddenly a wall of rock emerged from the floor.

"Holy Shiz! That was awesome! She exclaimed excited.

"Me next! Me next!" Brat said eagerly.

"Try aiming for this!" a voice said. I turned around and a huge stone wall came up.

"This is a piece of cake! I can do this with my eyes closed!" she scoffed aiming at the wall. Unfortunately, she missed and shot through a building.

"It's not that much damage, right?" she turned to me. I stared at the building. I could see it slowly tilting till the whole thing collapsed.

It wasn't long till cop cars were surrounding every exit of the park.

"We're in whole load of shiz." I whispered as I was tackled by one of the cops.

'Best Birthday ever!' I thought. It sure was exciting.

(End Of Flash Back)

I yawned. Thinking sure does make a girl sleepy. My beauty sleep only lasted a few minutes…

"Wake UP!" I felt a hard shove. I opened my rare red eyes and found two blue ones.

"We've got to go!" she said starting the engine.

"Hey do you want to go to a bed and breakfast we could order a room and hang out." She nodded.

No One's POV

"I'm sorry, but we haven't found them yet…." The officer said.

"Goddammit! Find them! They're our best friends! We ain't letting them go that easy!" a girl with green eyes yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll find them" a brunette assured.

"I hope"


	3. Bed and Breakfast

Me: Heeey! Miss me? Of course you did! Kiddin. It's only been like 3 hrs. but I wanted to type more so here's the 3rd chapter! Hope you like it! There might be VAMPS in this chappie! :D

Living Life As Runaways Ch.3

Brat's POV

We walked into the small bed and breakfast. It was kind of run-down so I guess it wouldn't cost that much money. It's not like I care about money. All we need to do is rob a bank. We're already wanted in 5 states. Good thing they didn't get a good description of us. I'm surprised there was not one witness.

Anyway, we got a big room. It was pretty cool… fine… it was amazing. I'm stunned a run-down place like this can have an awesome room like this. It had two king-sized beds, two walk in closets, a huge flat screen TV with cable and free WIFI. Plus, it had a humongous bathroom.

"Life is good!" I sighed as I jumped on the bed.

"Hell yeah it is!" she exclaimed as she looked around.

"Hey you want to go to pool downstairs? I'm pretty sure I packed some swimsuits before we left…" she said.

"Remember, we have magic. We could just it to get whatever we want!" (I decided that the girls would have MAGICAL POWERS!:D)

I prepared an outfit using my powers. It was a dark blue two piece bikini. Over it I wore shorts and a crop top.

Berserk wore a red two piece with no straps. Over it was black jean shorts and a red low cut top.

I'll have to admit… we looked gorgeous… no we're almost adults… we looked sexy!

We headed down to the pool and there was no one there… probably because we got here at 8:00 pm. Berserk took off her clothes leaving the red bikini. She jumped in, and I followed.

Berserk's POV

I went under as I came up, Brat was gone.

"Brat?" I called out. I heard nothing. I saw wet footprints on leading from the pool into the inn. I guess she forgot something and went inside. I felt something brush against me.

"Shit" I whispered. "Is anybody there?" I felt a tug on my foot. I looked down but saw nothing. I was getting scared. I swam to the edge of the pool but I was pulled under the dark blue water.

O.O Cliffy! What happens next? you'll find out soon enough.


	4. Trip To The Mall

I do not own the PowerPunks or any other characters in this chapter. ;P

Berserk's POV

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I felt no pressure on my leg and I swam back up to the surface. I looked around and I panicked.

"Boo!" she yelled as she popped her head up from underwater. I pushed her shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again!" I shouted. I glared at her while she laughed.

"You should've seen your face!" she snickered. I heard a rustle behind a bush but I ignored it.

"What I don't understand is the wet footprints going inside the bed and breakfast but no wet footprints coming back…" I pointed out.

"They're probably from earlier…" she said.

"I don't think so… they're fresh and soaking… was anyone here while I was swimming?"

"I didn't see anyone… listen it is getting dark I think we should go in now…" she said climbing the ladder.

"Yeah… let's go..." I grabbed my clothes and walked in.

~time skip~

Brat's POV

"Night sis…" I said as I crawled into bed with her. I felt more comfortable that way and one bed can fit 5 people.

Brat's Dream

_Screaming and footsteps were heard everywhere. Fire crackling and the smell of smoke filled the air._

_A girl with cherry red hair and red eyes stood next to a girl with dark blue eyes and golden hair._

_"Go! Leave! I'll be fine!" was all she heard. The girl ran, gripping her hand. It was so hot inside there. The sounds of sirens were edging close._

_"Where's my mom? Where's her dad?" she questioned. Two bodies were being pushed out of the house. The girl with blue eyes started to cry._

_"Clover, Chloe? I'm going to have to bring you the station." He said. The young girl nodded._

_The memory was burned inside her head. Pale burned face, bones showing. Those empty blue eyes staring right at her._

End of Dream

My eyes fluttered open. Sunshine spilled into the room. My hand shot to my face. I stood up and went to the mirror. I gazed at my tear stained face. Water poured from the sink. I washed my face and went to go get changed.

Berserk's POV

I woke up and got changed. Brat was already up. I took a look at what she was wearing. She wore dark blue crop top that stopped right above her belly button showing off her sapphire bellybutton piercing. She wore black ripped jeans and dark blue knee high converse. This time she kept her golden locks down and around her neck was her mother's gold locket.

I wore a low cut tube top that stopped right above my belly showing off my ruby bellybutton piercing. I wore high waisted ripped blue jeans and peep-toe heeled boots. I put my cheery red hair in a high side pony tail with my long red ribbon. On my left wrist was my father's watch.

"Where do you want to go today?" she asked looking at me.

"How about the mall? I'm bored."

"KK" we packed all of our stuff and went down to the lobby. We walked towards the door.

"Wait! You have to pay!" a girl said walking to us.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted as we ran to the car. We jumped in and drove as fast as we can.

"Erase her memory and the footage…" I said to her. She nodded and with the flick of her wrist, it was like nothing ever happened.

"I already changed our license plate!" she said. I smiled.

"Now, off to the mall!"

Unknown POV

"Do you want to go to GameStop?" my red eyed brother asked. I shook my head.

"FYE?"

"Nope"

"Arcade?"

"Nope"

"Bathroom?"

"…Nope"

I slurped my blueberry smoothie. I stared at the entrance thinking.

"How abou-"

"Nope"

"Oh come on! I haven't even said anything yet!" he complained. I rolled my eyes.

Blueberry smoothie spewed from my mouth. "Holy crap!"

"What? Think of a store you want to go to?" he questioned.

"No! Check them out!" I spoke pointing to the entrance. Two girls walked in. The one that caught my eye had cheery red hair. For the first time in while I tink I felt my heart beat. The blond one was alright but it takes one to know one and I want someone smart. (Not trying to offend any blonds! Blonds are awesome… so are other people -.-)

The both of us walked over to them.

Berserk's POV

Right when we walked in we were already bothered by boys… not that I'm complaining the blond one was pretty cute. The red dude was eh.

"So… you want to hang out with us?" the blue-eyed boy asked smiling. I swear I think I saw something. Is it me or do these boys have REALLY SHARP TEETH. 'Playboys' was all I thought as he slip his arm around me.

"Listen little boy blue, if you want to keep your manhood you better back off…" I said annoyed. All boys are playboys. I haven't met one that didn't want to get laid on the first date.

"You girls look like fine ladies. Let's hang out at the café"

"Well you boys don't look like gentlemen, so I don't think so Carrot top" Brat said crossing her arms over her chest"

"We didn't ask…" blue said smirking. LIGHT BULB! I whispered into Brat's ear. An evil grin spread across her face as she nodded.

"Fine, only if we get a hug!" I said smiling. There face was shocked but they did as told.

"Okay... I have to use the bathroom…" I said dragging Brat. We were almost to the bathroom when they shouted at us.

"They stole our wallets!" he shouted as they ran towards us. We ran as fast we can but we were tackled by two mall cops.

Damn… they're going to find out our real name… and if that happens we're going to get sent back.

"We don't have it! Look! Ask the boys to check their back pockets!" I said as I teleported their wallets back. The two boys reached into their pocket and pulled out two wallets.

"Told you they're just lying to try and get us in trouble!" I lied smirking towards them.

"That wasn't there before! She's lying look at her! She's smirking!" he pointed. Before the cop turned to me, I put on my innocent face that fools EVERYBODY.

"The only person lying is you! You two come with me" he said grabbed the boys arms. "Sorry for the misunderstanding miss, have a nice day.  
"Thanks!" I said walking away. When the two boys looked at us we teleported their wallets into our hands and took out all the cash leaving the cards.

I smirked and dropped the wallet onto the ground. We teleported to the car… phew that was close.

"These must be rich! He had $50,000 in dollars! How much did you get?" I asked looking at her.

"Ha! I got 100,000! Beat that!" Brat said

"That's doesn't belong to you"

"Does now" I said staring at her since when did she care what belonged to her or not.

"Don't look at me I didn't say it!"

"Oh yeah who was it?"

"Us" a loud voice said. We jumped in place and slowly turned around.


	5. Kidnapped

Living Life as Runaways Ch.5

Brute's POV

"We're getting something!" Blow yelled. I rushed over to her. I don't even know what I was looking at. It was a bunch of computer shit.

"I don't get it"

"Whatever" she said deleting all those tabs. "This is what I'm talking about…" the screen showed a GPS on a car that Berserk owned and apparently it's in Harrisburg, PA.

"The police have also found a couple of objects on the highway near the car" two police came into the room carrying boxes.

"This is what we found, hope it will help…"

"Thanks" I said taking out a blue makeup box.

"Brat" Blow said rolling her eyes. She pulled out a Shakespeare book.

"Berserk. Come on seriously? Romeo and Juliet? Who reads books anymore?"

"Never-mind that, the car is on the move! We've got some girls to catch!" Blow exclaimed running to the computer.

Brat's POV

Berserk was driving everywhere bumping into things. I don't know why… I guess it's because of shock. When she calmed down and pulled over, we turned to look at the boys behind us.

"Who are you?" I asked looking into the boy's eyes.

"Blaster" the blue eyed boy said eyeing Berserk.

"Blaze" the red one said staring at me.

"And you're ours" they finished in unison. We were dragged out of the car and everything went black.

Blow's POV

"Drive faster! We need to get there on time!" I yelled. BAM! Shit we accidently hit a civilian. We came to halt. The person stood up and started cussing some words before walking away.

"Go! The dude's fine!" I shouted. She stomped on the gas pedal sending us forward.

"We're here" I said as the car slowed down. "Over there!" I pointed to the Lamborghini. The doors were opened.

"Dammit! We're too late…" I frowned.

"You might want to see this…" she said holding two wallets up. Blaster Mojo and Blaze Mojo. I wonder who that is.

"Well, back to the drawing board…" she said dropping the wallets in separate zip-lock bags.

Berserk's Dream

_In a field of roses, a girl with cherry red hair laid her eyes closed. Sleepy peacefully. Her red eyes fluttered open. She stopped to gaze at the stars before sitting up._

_The moon simmered onto the pond where blooming water lilies floated._

_"Clover" a voice said. Her head shot up towards the sound. A tall man in his forties stood his arms open. She gasped as tears slid down her face. "Dad!" she cried running towards him. She engulfed him in a hug._

_A dark chuckle was heard. She looked up and shrieked. She backed away slowly. She turned around to run but he was already there. A scary evil smile was plastered on his face._

_He appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders._ _He dug his fangs into her neck causing her to scream._

I sat up sweating. I woke up in an unfamiliar room. _'How the hell did I get here? Where the fudge am I?'_ I thought as I got off what seemed to be the bed. A breeze rolled in. I looked at me clothes and it wasn't what I was wearing before. I looked into a close by mirror.

I was wearing a red low cut top that revealed a lot of cleavage. I was wearing high waisted jean short shorts with black ankle strap heels. My hair was down and curled at the ends. _'Wait… what is that?'_ I wondered looking closely into the mirror. I jumped back and gasped. '_I'm wearing makeup! Only a true evil person would do this!'_

My father's watch was missing from my left wrist but instead, a silver ring with three diamonds was on my ring finger. 'The hell? I ain't getting married' I thought trying to remove the ring. It was stuck.

_'Just my luck'_ I wandered the room. A bright light reflected into my eyes. I looked at the thing causing it and walked closer. I sighed, then grabbed the watch and put it back on.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I kicked it open using my strength. I found a red door. If mine was red then that would mean…_ 'Brat!_' my hand grabbed the knob. I jumped as two arms snaked around my waist. "Don't go in there" a soft voice said leading back to the room. I struggled to get away but to no avail.

"Sir, it's time for the mating ceremony." A girl came in. She looked pretty. (Guess who it is! It's me! I made up a character ;D) She had long blond hair with icy blue tips. She had sky blue eyes and an amazing smile.

"This is Misty. She's here to get you ready" I smiled at her. The boy walked out of the room.

She flashed me a friendly smile.

"Here are your clothes! Hurry! Get dressed!" she threw me my clothes and turned away.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Just get dressed I'm here to set you free!" she said still turned around.

"Okay… but why?" I asked getting dressed.

"I want to help a people like me!" she turned around as I finished putting my shirt on.

"What do you mean like you" She smiled and breathed out. Ice slowly shot out of her mouth. Her hands turned and formed into a large gun.

"I have powers too" she grabbed my hand and jumped out the window.

"Wait! What about Brat?" I asked pulling away.

"She's already out! My sister has her" she assured as she flew ahead. "Follow me!"

Brat's POV

I woke up in a red room. I looked at my body when I felt cold. I noticed I was wearing more revealing clothes than I was before. 'Holy crap! Was I raped?!' I grabbed my necklace from the table next to me and headed for the door. Right when I was I about the grab the knob, the door flung open crushed me behind the door.

"He-lp" I groaned.

"Whoops!" a girl said closing the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm June, now get dressed" she demanded throwing my regular clothes at me.

"What?"

"Just get dressed!"

"I'm not getting dressed until you tell me why"

"I'm going to break you out!"

"Why?"

"Anything for a person like me!"

"Like you?"

"Yeah like me!" her hands turned into metal and formed into a big-ass sword. "I have powers too, now get dressed.

"Turn around!"

"Whatev."

I got dressed and she led me to a forest.

"What are we waiting for… wait where's Berserk?" I asked as I began to panic.

"She's with my sister they're on their way here" she said assuring me.

I turned around and stared into the forest waiting. June's scream was heard behind me. I turned around to find her on the ground bleeding.


	6. Escaping

Me: I do not own the Powerpunks or the Rowdyrocks… but I did make up June and Misty.

Living Life as Runaways Ch.6

Misty's POV

I grasped Berserk's wrist as we flew to the middle of the forest where we were going to meet my sister. My stomach did all sorts of flips. I had a feeling something bad happened.

I tightened my grip around her wrist and flew faster. We were almost there when I heard a high pitched scream… my sister's. I flew as fast as I can and dropped down to the ground.

"What happened?" I asked running to her. Her blond hair with red tips reached her shoulders. I carefully inspected the wound. It was a bullet. Whoever shot it must've had a silencer. I took the pocket knife from my boot and sliced the wound open a little more so I could take it out. I used my 'just in case' tweezers to remove it. She groaned in pain.

Once the bullet was out, the wound slowly began to heal due to her healing powers.

"They're coming" I said looking around frantically.

"Who? How do you know?" Brat questioned getting closer. Fear was written all over her face.

"The sick fucks who vamp call their kings. I can feel their presence" I helped June up and once again grabbed Berserk's wrist.

"We have to go. They're edging closer" I said descending into the air.

Blaze's POV

_'How long does it take for a girl to change?_' I was starting to get worried. _'What if something happened?'_ I'd die if something happened to my mate. I kicked down the door finding the room empty.

I punched the wall before mumbling a string of profanities. I looked at the bed where the clothes I chose for her laid._ 'Dammit June!'_ I looked at the window which was wide opened.

Blaster burst into my room. "Happened to you too?" he asked reading my expression. I nodded.

"We have to find them. I'm not letting her go that easily" I said as I flew out the window. _'I'm coming for you my love'_

Berserk's POV

"We need help… and I only know one place"

"No! We can't!" Brat yelled.

"We have no choice, Brat. It's time"

"Fine" she said defeated.

~Time Skip~

Memories began flooding into my brain. I almost cried when I saw the same burned house. I flew ahead wanting to pass it as fast I can and Brat wasn't too far behind.

At last we stood in front of a huge Victorian themed mansion. I hesitated but knocked on the door. The same girl that I have known for years stood in the doorway. She was surprised, relieved, happy, and pissed at the same time. Her eyes showed it all.

She slammed the door in our faces. _'Didn't see that one coming'_ I thought looking back at June and Misty.

Brute's POV

"Blow! Get the hell down here!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" she complained sliding down the banister. "What do you want?" I motioned her to look out the window. She gasped.

"They're here! They're standing outside of our door!" she whispered.

"No! I did not now that!" I said sarcastically. I opened the door.

"Who are they" Blow asked pointing to the two figures behind Brat and Berserk.

"They saved us" the girls answered in unison. I grabbed the former punks inside while Blow dragged the heroines.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do" Blow said. I nodded.


End file.
